


[Podfic] Body Acceptance

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Worship, Coverart, Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:23:27] | Podfic of Devil Doll's lactation!kink tumblr fic <a href="http://devildoll.tumblr.com/post/88526144541/lactation-kink-please"><span class="u"><strong><em>Body Acceptance</em></strong></span></a>.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>03/29/17: Updated the download links.</strong>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Body Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teen Wolf Tumblr Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864424) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 
  * Inspired by [Body Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/60741) by Devil Doll. 



**Download:**[ **MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/100gy8fksqputat/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Second_Heat_Always_Sweet.mp3) [22.5MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zr39e4g44blna9t/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Body_Acceptance.m4b) [12MB]

_Length: 00:23:27_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to DD for having a Transformative Works Policy and finally giving this fic a title so I could record it:-P
> 
> Lactation Kink FTW!!!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  |  [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)  |  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
